Little Leo Tucker Gets Expelled EXTREMELY MASSIVE AND GIGANTIC TIME/Concussion Time
Summary Leo Tucker has been a extremely bad and disgraceful boy and the worst student ever throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year and the 1st quarter of the 2019 to 2020 school year. When Mr. Oakwood tells him to go to the Principal's Office, he refuses and he violently breaks her leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school! As a result, he gets grounded by his family and brutally beaten up by Ms. Inuko, Pucca, Ching, Chiro, Abyo and Garu. Cast *Kimberly as Leo Tucker and Peanut Otter *Brian as Mr. Oakwood *Julie as Jelly Otter *Tom as Principal Samuel Sasaki *Salli as Mary Tucker *Young Guy as Chiro Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, October 17, 2015) *Mr. Oakwood: Leo Tucker, you have been a very bad boy today and the worst student ever throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 and the 1st quarter of the 2019 to 2020 school year! *Leo Tucker: But Mr. Nathaniel Oakwood, Halloween is 14 days away and I need some Halloween candy! *Mr. Oakwood: Well, too bad Leo Tucker! This time, go to the principal's office! *Leo Tucker: NO, I'M NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! *Mr. Oakwood: Fine!! If you don't go to the principal's office, I'll send you to Detention for 2 hours! *Tucker angrily punches Mr. Oakwood, causing him to fall and break his left leg. *Mr. Oakwood: Ow! (X50) That totally hurts!! Ouch! (X30) My leg is completely injured! Waaaaa! (X20) Ouch! Somebody call 999! *Peanut Otter: Oh my bloody god! Mr. Oakwood, your leg is completely injured and your bone is sticking out! *Jelly Otter: Not to worry, we'll call 999! *Principal Samuel Sasaki: Hello 999, can you please bring Mr. Oakwood to the hospital because Leo Tucker punched him over and broke his leg! The location is Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #1! Okay, thank you! Goodbye. *Jelly Otter: It's okay, Mr. Nathaniel Oakwood. The London paramedics will be there soon! *Principal Samuel Sasaki: And as for you Leo Tucker, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *Tucker is sent to detention for 2 hours. *(2 hours later) *to: Leo Tucker in Detention. He wrote "I will not break the teacher's leg!" 8 times on the whiteboard. *Principal Samuel Sasaki: offscreen Leo Tucker, come into my office right now! *to: The principal's office. Sophie the Otter, who is 3 months pregnant and her Japanese husband Hiroshi Sugimoto and her cousins Peanut Otter, Butter Otter and Jelly Otter and Principal Samuel Sasaki are very angry at Leo Tucker. Mr. Oakwood is sitting in a wheelchair. *Principal Samuel Sasaki: Leo Tucker, Sophie the Otter and her cousins and I heard that you've been a very bad boy today at school and how dare you broke Mr. Nathaniel Oakwood's leg! He will not recover for 2 and a half years and he needs to take physical therapy and he can't even speak thanks to you! Also, there's even more extremely bad and terrible things you did from 2018 to this year like harassing, bullying and trolling good and innocent users on the internet, making fake VHS, DVD, video game and Blu-ray openings, being mean and rude to your brothers and sisters, spreading lies on the internet, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos, trolling on YouTube and Google+, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of innocent users, starting food fights in the cafeteria, dancing to Justin Bieber in class, flinging apple sauce at people, being late to school, refusing to do your schoolwork, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum, swearing, watching inappropriate videos, smoking cigarettes in the boys bathroom, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, broke someone's foot, giving Roobear Koala and his friends and sister painful nosebleeds, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Mongolian class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, skipping school to go street racing, destroying Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Thai restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing students, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends nonstop, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, destroying Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, smoking cigarettes in the cafeteria, throwing paper balls at Marcel Rabbit while he was teaching during Science class, skipping school to steal Rachel Rabbit's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, giving Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates nosebleeds, drawing Ni Hao, Kai-lan characters and Dora the Explorer characters on the classroom walls, messing with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, spraying fire extinguisher at Usagi Komatsu, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, throwing basketballs at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, spraying Retsuko with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, spraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and wife with crybaby gas, smuggling drugs, firearms and alcohol into school, letting hundreds of students get stung to death and killed by bringing jars of bees, showing the porn pictures at school, showing the guns at school, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, destroying the vending machines, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, stealing lunch money from other students, throwing sand at people's eyes at the playground and pouring garden soil onto people! You're behavior is very awful, disgraceful, horrible and mega super hyper extremely terrible! You leave me no choice but you're not suspended until September of 2020! Instead, you're expelled, expelled, expelled, expelled, expelled, expelled, expelled, expelled Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Pucca